Stop Running
by sizzchick3431
Summary: Cloud has spent his life running away yet it has gotten him nowhere. After the events of Advent Children, he wonders if he is ever meant to be truly happy and, if so, what does he have to do to get there?
1. Ripples

**Author note:** Ok Folks! Here it is! My very first attempt at a Fan Fiction so go easy on me. I have tough skin though so don't be afraid to give me some constructive criticism just don't be mean about it!

As of right now, I have a few chapters in my mind for this story in particular. The rate in which they get posted is up to you! I need feedback to motivate me! So comment even if it's just to say "hey I read it" haha.

As of right now the characters are Cloud and Aerith but this WILL be a CloudxTifa story line. Cloud just has a few personal matters to attend to first...some old unfinished business to take care of. It will eventually go on to include the entire bunch of main characters that we know and love including my personal favorite, Zack Fair :)

Hope you like it! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVII or the characters unfortunately. Otherwise I would be rich and spending my time on my personal island, not writing fanfics online...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fenrir growls loudly as I skid to a halt, sending gravel and dirt into the air. I cut the engine but do not dismount. Now that I am here I wonder why I came. I close my eyes and hear Tifa's words clearly in my head, "Which is it? A memory or us?" The broken look in her eyes still lingers in my mind, and the pain and pleading in her voice tugs on the very core of my heart. That's why I'm here; I'm here to make the pain end.

I put down the kickstand and lift myself from my bike. I can see my breath each time I exhale into the cold morning air and the pink light of another sunrise can barely be seen along the horizon. Slowly, as if trying to keep my presence unknown to invisible people, I begin to walk forward. With every step I take towards my destination I feel the lump in my chest grow. This isn't going to be easy. Then again, saying goodbye never is.

Of course, the place hasn't changed at all; it's only been about a month since I was here last, cleansing infected children and ridding them of Geostigma. When I finally reach the large doors, I pause and take a deep breath. _This is for the best. It has to end. _With shaking hands, I push open the doors and step inside letting them close quietly behind me. Immediately, I sense her presence as if she has been waiting for me.

I look around, taking everything in. I look to my left and see the pile of splintered wood where Tifa had thrown Loz into the pews. A little farther ahead and to my right I see the broken column where the bastard had made his final, nearly fatal blow before throwing her aside, leaving her unconscious.

My fists tighten at the memory. _If only I had been here…I could have—_I cut myself off mid-thought. If there was one thing I had been trying to learn, it was to live in the present not the past. Tifa's voice echoed in my mind again, "Stop running!..Maybe something will happen that can never un-happen; that scares you doesn't it? But you need to think about now! Really take it in!" _Tifa's alive. That's all that matters._

I relax and look ahead to the small puddle of sparkling water in the middle of the church, the only reminder of the disease that once tainted the city. Her flowers surround the puddle and as I walk closer, her presence gets stronger.

Finally, as I come to a stop at the edge of the water, I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear her soft cheerful voice. "Back so soon?"

I sigh and reflexively reach my hand up to rub the back of my neck. "I'm not staying Aerith. I…" I can't find the words to finish the sentence.

She giggles quietly and walks around to my right side before kneeling down to smell a yellow flower. "Cloud, do you remember the day we met?"

I think back to that day in the slums. I had recently joined AVALANCHE and completed our first mission when I saw a beautiful girl selling flowers. "Yes, of course." I reply, almost in a whisper.

She smiles but doesn't look up. "And then, when we met again, after you fell through my roof?"

I am confused as to where her questions are leading but answer simply, "I do."

Aerith stands and looks at the hole in the ceiling of the church. She stares at it for a few moments before continuing, "Did you know that about 5 years before you, someone else fell through that same hole?"

I remember, vaguely, the story Zack had told me about how he and Aerith had met. "Zack…" I let my voice trail off. It was almost as if she knew why I had come, as if she were setting up the conversation I was avoiding.

"That's right. He fell and landed right here at the edge of my flowerbed. The look on his face was priceless when he finally woke up. He thought he was in Heaven." She giggles and turns to face me, looking at me for the first time. "He told me I should sell my flowers and helped me build the flower cart I sold them out of." She walks toward me and stops inches from my face before cocking her head slightly to the side. She stared at me for a while before sighing and walking away.

"Aerith…Did…" I look at the ground and rub the back of my neck again.

"Yes, Cloud?"

"Well…Did you love me?" I close my eyes and wait for her answer.

"Yes, Cloud. I loved you very much. I still do." She turns and peeks at me through her lashes before bending to pick a flower.

"But…Did you love _me _or the part of me that reminded you of _him?" _I had thought a lot about my love for Aerith and come to a final conclusion but I needed to hear her thoughts too.

For a split second, so short that I can't be sure it actually happened, Aerith's ever present smile faded from her lips. She turns away from me and slowly walks toward the puddle. She kneels down and places her fingertips in the water, creating many tiny ripples. "Isn't it strange the way life works, Cloud? One person's actions cause several other things to happen and those things cause more things to happen and so on…It's like the ripples in this puddle."

She stands and walks to the other side of the puddle and stares down at the water. "Actions and reactions keep going until they finally reach a barrier and bounce back and then collide." She giggles quietly and clasps her hands behind her back looking up at the hole again. "Zack fell through my roof, which led me to sell flowers in Midgar, and ultimately led to our meeting. Our meeting led to us fighting side by side against Sephiroth, which led to my death and his defeat. It's strange…if you think about it."

She looks at me and sighs. I can feel the puzzled and somewhat annoyed look on my face. She still hasn't answered my question; instead she decides to talk in metaphors? _Why can't anything ever be easy with Aerith? _As if hearing my inner question, she walks over to stand directly in front of me and takes my hands in her own. "You never loved me, Cloud." She doesn't ask, she states it as a fact.

I'm frozen. I suddenly wish I wouldn't have come. I'm not ready to do this yet. She sees the fear and reluctance in my eyes. "It's okay, you know. I think…I think part of me knew it all along but chose not to notice." She smiles again and squeezes my hands before beginning to pull away.

"Aerith…I…Let me explain?" She stops and turns back to look in my eyes and nods. "I did love you Aerith. Part of me still does. You mean a lot to me. You were there for me when I needed you. But… I don't think I was ever… _in love _with you. That was just the part of me that thought I was Zack. I had heard him talk about you so much. He told me everything about you and how much he loved you. And then when I came to Midgar using his memories as a basis for my life, I…I just picked up where he left off. It doesn't make any sense but…I think that's what happened. I'm sorry if I hurt you." _Hurting people is just what I do…_

"Hmmm…" She seems to consider my explanation for a moment before her smile grows even wider and she giggles again.

"Why are you laughing? You don't seem the least bit upset…" I drop my gaze, suddenly hurt myself, but she lowers her eyes so she can continue to look into mine.

"Silly Cloud. Of course it makes me sad that you and I didn't share what we both thought we did, but I am happy as well. I'm happy because you are finally ready to move on. You have finally decided to live your life _right now _instead of in the past. You can finally be happy again and you being happy makes me happy. That is why I'm laughing."

As she continues to look at me, her emotion changes before my eyes. While her mouth stays fixed in the same ever-present smile, it ceases to reach her eyes, which begin to show signs of sadness. Before I can fully read her face, she turns from me and walks to the back corner of the church where my lantern and blanket still lie from the nights I had lived here.

She stands there silently looking down as I approach. "I'm not sure if your lantern still works after getting wet and your blanket is a little molded but Tifa might be able to get it clean…"

Confused, I stay quiet and wait for her to finish her sentence, hoping there is an explanation to follow. Instead, she turns to face me again with that smile that doesn't reach her eyes. "They have no use here anymore; you won't be returning."

_There she goes again, reading my mind._ "How did you know?" My voice was low and remorseful. She simply nodded as I bent down to gather my belongings.

"It's for the best. It's time for me to move on too. I stay here because I miss all of you just as much as you miss me. I miss seeing everyone, Cloud. But most of all I wanted to make sure _you_ were well. Now I know that you are safe and happy. You don't need me to be here anymore…You all have my memory and my love…that should be enough."

"Will I ever see you again?" Even as the words escaped my mouth, I can feel her presence slowly starting to fade. I keep my eyes locked on her face, trying to make sure it is fully memorized. Her smile finally reaches back up and shows in her eyes.

"Of course you will. I'll be the first one there to greet you when you join the lifestream; until then, until your time comes, please be safe and try to live, _really_ live your life to the fullest. Goodbye, Cloud." And with one last smile, she is gone.

Immediately I feel relieved. Instead of feeling guilty and burdened like I had expected after this much-dreaded trip, I feel like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, like a small part of the guilt and sorrow has been taken a way.

As I turn to head for the doors, I look down at the blanket in my hands. There, on top of the folded fabric, lay a single yellow flower. I smile to myself as I open the large door and step outside into the morning sun. "Goodbye, Aerith."


	2. Let's Go Home

**Author's Note: **Ok Whew. Chapter 2 is done! In this chapter, Cloud has finished saying goodbye to Aerith and is on his way out of Edge to do one last thing. While he is flying over the landscape on Fenrir he has a flashback of what happened right after the last scene in Advent Children when Zack and Aerith leave. The entire chapter besides the first paragraph is a flashback of that day one month ago...

Thank you to _Mom Calling _for reviewing the last chapter! I appreciate it a lot!

I have Chapter 3 completed but I am going to wait to post it once I get a little feedback on this one and have chapter 4 almost done so REVIEW PLEASE!!! Thanks :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Cloud Strife I would be one happy lady...but I don't so I write about him instead. I also don't own any of the characters or FF7 plot. bummer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

I drive through the mangled streets of Midgar much too fast, impatient to get out of the city and into the flat open landscape that lies past Edge where I can really let loose. I feel like flying! I can't believe how much lighter I feel; it's strange to think that saying goodbye had caused this feeling. Aerith was right after all. As I swerve through the rubble left over from the damaged caused by Kadaj and his brothers, my mind wanders back to the large pool of water. With children splashing and celebrating the end of that nightmare one month ago, I hear her words in my mind again but this time I truly believe them….

_…"You see? Everything's all right."_ _She smiles and turns to walk out the doors as Zack waves a hand and pushes off of the doorframe. I feel a tinge of some emotion as I see him following her out; was it jealousy? Or sadness? Maybe just more guilt? I can't quite put my finger on it so I just let it simmer. They walk on, together, and disappear into the light. _

_ I smile gently knowing that she is right. I have a wonderful family waiting behind me. I have great friends to lean on. I have everything I need. "I know. I'm not alone, not anymore." _

_I turn around and find Tifa watching me, smiling softly. I meet her peaceful gaze but I can see just a touch of worry in her eyes. I cringe slightly knowing that I am the one that caused it. The worry is for not only my well being, but also for her and the kids. She's worried that I'm not going to stay; she's worried that I'll run again, from my fear, from my inadequacies, from her. _

_There are a million things I wish I could say to her right now. A million things to let her know that I am staying, that I am going to be there for her, for the family, and for _us_. A million things that I can't say, because they won't make a difference. The worry would still be there; the pain would still be in her eyes. I've let her down too many times before. Why should this time be any different? _

_ Tifa slowly makes her way to my side, her eyes never leaving mine. She stops in front of me and slides her hand up my left arm where the Geostigma had been. I freeze immediately at her touch; I can feel my heart pounding in my chest and I hold my breath. It is unusual for Tifa to touch me. After all the time we have spent together she has learned that I am not a 'touchy feely" person. Occasionally she will place a hand on my shoulder when she can tell I am upset, but never like this. _

_I can feel a knot forming in my stomach and I realize that knot is telling me to touch her in return. My body is telling me to reach out and take her into my arms; to forget everything that has happened and make her mine. Before I have a chance to act, I notice that her hand has stopped moving and she is slowly running her finger along the red ribbon around my bicep, identical to the one that she and the others wear. She closes her eyes and lowers her head as one lone tear rolls down her cheek. "Thank you, again," she says under her breath, so low that I can't actually hear the words. They weren't meant for me anyway._

_The knot in my stomach grows. She is thankful that I was here. She wants me here, even after all the pain and disappointment I had caused her. She is thankful to Aerith for saving me. But why? After all the things that I have messed up, why does she still want me here? Suddenly, without permission, my left hand reaches for her elbow as my right moves in to gently wipe the tear from her cheek. She looks up and our eyes meet again. _

No_, I think to myself. This time _would_ be different. I _will not _let her down again. I want to be able to touch Tifa like this, to tell her I love her. I want her to know that she is the most important thing to me. I want to do it now, but how? We stare into each other's eyes for a moment, not saying a word, until quite to my surprise I break the silence. _

_"Tifa…I..." …_I'm sorry…I wish I could take all of the pain back…I love you, I always have…I need you, I always will. _So many things I want to say, but how the hell do I start?_

_Her breath catches in her throat and her eyes widen. I begin to wonder if I had accidentally blurted the words out loud, but then I see the curiosity spread across her face and I breath a sigh of relief. She swallows hard and urges me to continue. "You…?"_

_"I…" …_love you! Just say it damn it! Is it really that hard?

_I have loved Tifa for a long time but there had never been a good time to tell her. I had always had too many issues and problems of my own to worry about. I hadn't been capable of love while there was a mad man trying to take over the planet. I couldn't commit to a relationship when there was a disease plaguing half of the city, myself included. But now there are simply no excuses left. Sephiroth is gone, and Geostigma has been cured. Now all I have to do is be man enough to say it. I hold my breath as I inch my face closer to hers. "I…"_

_ "'ey Spikey! 'At's the last one, kid!" Barrett's voice booms, breaking my train of thought._

_ "Shhhh! Can't you see they're having a _moment_!" Yuffie growls and quickly grabs his good arm and yanks him around so he can see her harsh glare. She puts a finger to her lips and stomps her foot. Barrett glances over to us before rolling his eyes and starting up a conversation with Cid. Yuffie, obviously pleased with herself, skips over to Vincent and tugs on his cloak while whispering in his ear. He glances in our direction with his eyebrows raised while she bounces on her toes lightly, smiling from ear to ear. _

_ Well, we _were _having a moment…until I chickened out. I straighten my posture and drop my hands. "I…I think we should head back to the bar. It's been a long day." Damn! So much for being a man._

_"Oh…" The disappointment is obvious on her voice. "Yeah, I guess you're right…." Tifa drops her eyes for a moment before lifting them to my face again. "Cloud…are you ok?"_

_I close my eyes and rub the back of my neck before releasing a sigh. I'm quite not sure how to answer that. On one hand, I am so frustrated at myself for once again disappointing her. Am I ever going to be able to actually express my love for her, or am I destined to be this way forever? Maybe Sephiroth and Geostigma weren't the things keeping me from Tifa all . Maybe it was something else all along and until I figure out what that something is I will continue to hurt her._

_On the other hand, my friends and family are safe. Everyone I care about, with the exception of two, is here and alive. I keep my eyes closed and just listen…listen to the joy and peace around me. I can hear the sound of the cured children splashing and playing in the water. I hear Barrett telling Cid about the oil field he's been drilling. I can hear Yuffie explaining to Vincent how to use his new cell phone with just a tad more enthusiasm than necessary. I can picture the look on Vincent's face and the way Yuffie is undoubtedly bouncing with excitement. I smile slightly, _poor Vincent.

_At that moment, I make a promise to myself to find the things keeping me from being one with Tifa. I will find the things that cause me to hurt her. Until then, I will do my best to live my life and enjoy the happy times with her, the kids, and our friends. I will not waste anymore time living in the past and regretting the things that have happened and cannot be changed._

_"Cloud?" Tifa's voice is curious and anxious as she urges me to respond._

_I open my eyes and take Tifa's hand in mine. She looks down at our joined hands and then searches my eyes with hers. I squeeze her hand and try to convey my message without words for now..._I love you. I'm not going to leave you alone, not anymore._ A smile stretches across my lips as I gently pull her against my chest and wrap my arms around her. "Yeah. I am. _We _are. Everything's all right. Let's go home."_


	3. She Loves You

**Author's Note: **This chapter takes place while Cloud is riding outside of Edge on his way to take care of that last piece of business. The chapter is a recall of the events that happened over the past month while he has been back living with Tifa and the kids and the events that led to today's trip.

Thanks to for reviewing! You are amazing!

Please review!!! I almost have Chapter 4 done and I'll post it as soon as I get a few reviews on this one! Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FF7 or the characters..blaaaaaah. :(

I pass through the gate into the wide barren landscape and immediately open the throttle. _Aahhhh. This feels so good. _I inhale deeply, taking in the fresh, un-polluted air. As I fly over the rocky terrain, I begin to think about the events that had led to today's trip. This month after the 'Reunion' has been a learning experience full of trial and error.

When we had gotten home that night, after sitting and talking for a few hours with all of our friends who had come back to the bar to celebrate with us, I offered to put the kids to bed. Denzel had asked me to explain Geostigma to him and about my battle with Kadaj and Sephiroth. I explained everything I knew and gave him a run down of the fight. I expected it to frighten him some, but to my surprise he had just looked at me seriously and said, "I'm just glad you are home," before rolling over and dozing off. My heart warmed and I ruffled his hair. _Me too._

Marlene had lectured me on how I should have known that they didn't expect me to always solve their problems or to protect them from everything; they just wanted me there with them. "We all love you, Cloud. And we know you love us, too. Right?" I nodded and promised her that I wasn't leaving ever again. She had thrown her arms around me in a tight hug before letting me tuck her in. She fell asleep with a smile on her face shortly after. _I missed her so much._

After I had finished with the kids I went down to the bar. Tifa had left a few chores un-finished when she and Marlene had gone to the church to look for me and ran into Loz. She was behind the counter washing the last of the dishes so I grabbed a rag and started wiping down tables. Apparently she hadn't heard me come down, either that or she wasn't used to me being there again, because she dropped the dish she was washing and turned, fists raised, ready to fight when I accidentally knocked over a salt shaker.

"Oh! Cloud, it's just you. Sorry…" she relaxed her posture and dried her hands while walking toward me. "…I just got so used to it being pretty silent around here after the kids go to bed. You caught me off guard." She looked down at her hands the entire time she spoke which was always a sign that she was sad, disappointed, or hiding her true feelings.

Her words had not been meant to hurt me, but they definitely had. It was like she has punched me in the gut. The air had suddenly felt thicker and my breath caught in my throat. I had caused that sadness. Just like all the other times. Even when I had thought I was helping her by leaving, I had hurt her.

I sat the rag down and turned to face her. I reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and lifted her chin so she would look at me. When her eyes met mine, I could see the tears welling up. I had barely managed to utter, "Tifa, I'm sor-" before she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my chest.

"I know you are. I'm just glad you came back. Thank you…" She breathed in sharply, trying to hold back a sob. "Thank you for coming back."

I was shocked and stood there frozen for a brief moment before wrapping one arm around her body while the other hand moved to slide over her hair. "No, Tifa, thank you. Thank you for being patient and giving me something to be able to come back to." I still didn't understand why she wanted me there but just knowing that she did made me smile.

After she had completely calmed down, she returned to the dishes and I continued wiping tables. When the chores were done, Tifa walked to the window and looked outside. I couldn't tell what she was looking at, all I could see was Fenrir parked next to the door, but when she turned around she had a peaceful smile on her face. Whatever she had been looking at had made her smile and that's all that mattered. Tifa's smile was like a warm fire on a cold winter night; it warmed my soul and assured me that I was where I wanted to be.

The rest of the month had gone fairly smoothly. I had resumed my delivery schedule and tried to help Tifa with the bar and the kids as much as I could. They fit me back into their lives as if I had never left. I started taking Denzel with me to do the deliveries in Edge and the surrounding towns. Once I had returned home, he liked spending as much time with me as possible and Tifa thought it was a good idea for him to feel like he was helping the family.

Marlene and I had many talks about a lot of different things. Marlene was good at asking the hard questions, the ones that made you think about things you wanted to keep pushed aside. She was also very perceptive and could pick up on emotions that most people would never notice. Many nights, when I would go upstairs to tuck her in, she would catch me off guard with such questions as the one she had asked a couple nights ago. After tucking her in and kissing her lightly on the forehead, I started to walk out of the room when she softly said my name. "Cloud, why aren't you and Tifa married? If she loves you, and you love her, why do you sleep in separate beds?"

I was caught off guard by one particular phrase in her question that repeated in my mind over and over: _she loves you. She loves you._ Had she meant that literally? Had Tifa told Marlene that she loved me? Or was it just an innocent misperception? I chuckled awkwardly and told her that things just weren't that way for Tifa and I. _Not yet, but I'll change that, _I had thought to myself. She had rolled her eyes but accepted the answer for the time being.

That night I couldn't fall asleep. I laid there staring at the ceiling of my office thinking of all the times I had hurt Tifa. I couldn't understand how it was possible that she still welcomed me back with open, accepting arms. I didn't know of anything besides love that would cause a person to be so forgiving. If it _was _love, I didn't deserve it; I didn't deserve her. She was the most kind, understanding, encouraging, forgiving, loving, beautiful, strong, and amazing person I had ever met. Why should I be the lucky guy to receive her love? Especially when I still wasn't even man enough to actually admit that I loved her.

Marlene's inquisitive and highly perceptive nature had caused many things to happen last night, too. When I came home after my last delivery, later than normal, Tifa was sitting at the bar with her head resting on her hands that were folded on top of the counter. This was not an unusual way for me to find her of an evening, especially if I was coming home late and she had already finished cleaning, but last night something was different. Normally, if I walked in as I had and sighed, exasperated from my long day, Tifa would immediately stand and get me a glass of water and ask me what was wrong. This time, however, she just sat there; she didn't even lift her head to look at me.

I had walked to her side quickly; worried that she was hurt or ill. When I was close enough, I put my hand on her back; that was when I noticed the soft sobs coming from her. "Tifa?" I had leaned in and pushed her hair back, trying to see her face. "Tifa what happened? What's wrong?" I started to become increasingly worried.

"Nothing. Just…Cloud?" She had raised her head and used the back of her hand to dry her eyes and looked at me intensely. "Cloud…Why did you run to Aerith's church? I understand why you ran, Cloud, really I do! But…Why her church? Do you still love her? Is that why you can't…why we can't…oh never mind!" She stood and wiped her eyes again. "Sorry, Cloud. Forget I mentioned it. Do you want some water? You are home pretty late. How was your day?" She had started to walk round the bar to get me a glass of water but I grabbed her hand to stop her. She gasped and when she turned around to face me, tears began to swell up in her eyes again.

"Tifa…I…What are you talking about? Where did all this come from?" I was so confused and her tears had me especially nervous.

"I don't know…Marlene just said…" She began calmly, speaking softly. "she said when she got up to go to the bathroom last night, you were saying Aerith's name in your sleep. You were saying, 'Aerith, wait for me.' Are you going to leave us again? Are you going to go live with her again? Is that why we can't be a _real_ family, Cloud? I heard Marlene ask you why we aren't married and I heard your response, 'Things just aren't like that for Tifa and I.' Is that why? Because you _still_ love Aerith?" By the end of her sentence she had become almost angry. She was crying harder and her words were flowing quickly, with more hurt and bitterness in them.

My heart sank. I had said Aerith's name in my sleep? I felt horrible; Tifa had it all wrong.

"Tifa…I don't even know how to begin to explain…" I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand. "I—"

"It doesn't matter, Cloud. I'm fine. I'm sorry I brought it up. I guess I just thought that you were over her. I was wrong; I understand now." She turned to walk toward the stairs. I was panicking. I couldn't let her walk away from me thinking that I still loved Aerith.

"Tifa…I'm not…Let me try to explain! It's not —" I reached out to her but she drew away, putting her hands out in front of her and shaking her head.

"Seriously, Cloud, I don't care anymore. Do what you want. Just don't run off again; at least give us some warning first this time…I don't think the kids can take anymore surprises..." Her voice was angry and harsh at first but with each word it softened, until finally she was barely whispering between sobs. "…_I_ can't take anymore."

I stood there frozen and watched her run up the stairs, unable to pull my mind out of its shock long enough to even run after her. My mind was blank and my body was numb. _What have I done?_ After a few moments, I turned slowly and walked out the door. As I climbed onto Fenrir I started the engine and drove off into the night.


	4. I Promise

Ok Kids...This is chapter 4 FINALLY! I had Chapter 4 written in Clouds POV completely done before I posted chapter 3 but I didn't post it because something about it just wasn't _right._ Something about it was screaming NO! So I spent forever reviewing it and tweaking it and then suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks! Tifa was the one screaming NO at me lol. She wanted a chance to tell her side of the story. So I ended up pushing cloud's original chapter 4 back to chapter 5 and gave Tifa chapter 4 to talk. So here it is. I have to say that I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Tifa was a hard girl to get a handle on at first because she keeps her feelings to herself so much and hides her pain from the world but once she started talking she wouldn't stop! It ended up being way longer than planned! Enjoy! :)

Thanks to Sekihara Tae and Vanilla Raindrops for reviewing chapter 3 :) Please review this chapter and let me know how Tifa's character turned out! It really helps me feel confident when writing other chapters :)

Discaimer: I don't own FF7 or the characters. However I do own life size Zack and Cloud posters which are woooo awesome! haha :)

______________________________________________________________________

"Damn him!" I kick the bedpost and immediately regret it. I wince in pain as my toe throbs inside my boot. "Ugh! Tifa, why the _hell_ do you let Cloud Strife get to you like this! He is an _asshole!_ Stubborn, selfish, confusing, clueless and…" I sigh and sit down on the bed. "…absolutely perfect in everyway._" _My head falls into my hands as I try to catch my breath, which is still strained from my sprint up the stairs in tears. Even without the extra activity my breath would have been labored; it always iss when I think about Cloud. _Why does he have this effect on me_?

I focus on breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. Everything is going to be fine. _In and out. _Cloud is just…Cloud._ in and out. _Then I hear it, the one sound I had known without a doubt I was going to hear, and yet it was the one thing I had prayed with all my might would not sound; Fenrir. I stand and run to the window just in time to see him turn the corner, down the alley that would lead him to her…his love.

I stand at the window, tears reforming in my eyes, for several moments as if waiting for the headlights to reappear at the corner and stop in front of the bar. Finally, admitting it was an empty wish, I allow one lone tear to slide down my cheek. I turn and walk back to the bed and fling myself face down into my pillow. "WHY?!" I scream loudly, expelling all of my anger, emotion and hurt into the soft fluffy fabric, muffling my cry. "Why…why. Why. Damn him! Why. Why. Whyyyyyy?!" I lay, sobbing and cursing into my pillow, punching and kicking periodically, for what seems like hours. Eventually, after running out of tears and energy, I succumb to sleep…

My eyes flutter open and I stifle a yawn as I look at my phone for the time. 5:00am. _Uuuugh. _I grumble and roll over, placing my pillow over my face. I can tell my eyes are swollen and certainly red and my throat feels dry and hoarse. _Great. Today is going to really suck._ Suddenly I hear the slightest _creak_ of a floorboard down stairs and my heart jumps. "Cloud?" I feel hope swell up inside me as I stand and walk to my door and open it a crack, wishing more than anything that he had decided to come back home.

"Shhhhh, Marlene! You will wake up Tifa! You know she was up all night crying. We should let her sleep." My heart sinks as I hear the refrigerator open. Of course it's only the kids. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. He's not coming back, not this time. I open the door fully and step out into the hall.

"I know. I just need some water. That nightmare really scared me. Denz, do you think Cloud will come back? I don't like it when she cries like that. I want her to smile like she does when we are all together." I stop on the third stair and my hand flies over my mouth as I gasp, trying to hold in the sound. They had heard me crying. That meant they had probably heard the fight too, and the roar of Fenrir when Cloud drove away.

"Yeah, me too, Marlene. Cloud _has_ to come back. He promised he would be here. He promised to take care of us." There is a touch of anger in his voice; _he is going to be heartbroken when he realizes he wrong. _The refrigerator door closes and I hear a bar stool scoot across the floor. I stay frozen on my step listening to the voices of my naïve children.

"Tifa says Cloud always keeps his promises…I hope she's right."

At this I lose control of my composure. I run back up the stairs and into my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I pace around the room, hands balled into tight fists, wishing my punching bag were in here instead of the garage. "That stupid, stupid promise! _Why _did I ever make him promise to save me?" When I think about that night in Nibelheim, it all seems so silly and childish to me now.

We were kids; he hadn't meant that promise anymore than I had really meant for him to keep it. And yet, he _had _kept it. For all these years he has always saved me; he had been there for me so many times. Granted, he was usually late, but he always showed up, apologizing for keeping me waiting. I was always surprised when he showed up, bewildered by the fact that he had once again kept his promise; then again, Cloud Strife _never_ ceased to amaze me.

I sigh and begin to undress, removing my burgundy tank top and jean shorts from the day before. I reach my hands behind my back and unhook my bra, letting the straps slide off my shoulders before lowering my underwear to the floor and stepping out of them. _Maybe a shower will calm me down. _I breathe in deeply and walk to my door, poking my head out to listen for the kids, making sure they are still downstairs.

"Oh Denzel! Turn it back! Ouran High School Host Club is my _favorite_; you know that! _Pleeeeeease_, Denz!" Good, they are still downstairs watching TV. I quickly scurry across the hall toward the bathroom.

"But Marlene! I don't want to watch some _girly_ show! Full Metal Alchemist is on!"

"But Honey-sempai is sooooo cute! Please Denzel? It might help my nightmares stay away…" I can just imagine the puppy dog eyes she is using on him right now. Marlene is too cute for her own good, and she knows it. I smile softly and slip into the bathroom just in time to hear the Ouran opening playing downstairs.

"Yay! Thanks, Denz! You are the best big brother ever!"

"Yeah, whatever. I know."

I chuckle and lock the door behind me. I pick up my brush and start running it through my long dark hair while I think about how lucky I am to have the two most amazing kids in the world, even if they aren't _really_ mine. They are always there for each other and me. Even when the rest of the world let us down, we have one another. We would be all right without Cloud. It would take some getting used to, but we would make it through.

A chill runs down my spine and tears immediately well up in my eyes. _Then again, maybe not. _I wipe my eyes and turn on the shower before stepping inside and closing the curtain. I squeeze some shampoo into my hands and run it through my wet hair before lathering my body with soap.

Sure, we could survive without him. We could live out our day-to-day lives, run the bar, eat, sleep; but we wouldn't be happy, at least not for a long time. Maybe years down the road we could forget him enough to learn to live happily again, but not anytime soon. No, we couldn't live happily without Cloud's soft and hesitant yet true smile, his blond chocobo-like spikes, and his blueish green mako infused eyes. At least I couldn't; he _is_ my reason for living.

I rinse my hair and body and then squeeze out a mound of conditioner and work it though my dark tresses. I sigh to myself as I rinse my hair again. Why did I let myself fall so in love with him? I would never be able to live without him no matter how long and hard I tried. I turn off the shower and quickly step out, wrapping a towel around my wet body while running back across the hall to my room.

I dry off and run a brush through my hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. Blindly, not really caring enough to be fashionable today, I grab the first t-shirt and shorts my hands touch. After pulling my undergarments on, I slide my shorts up over my hips. After fastening them, I finally pull on the t-shirt I had grabbed with a loud exhale. "Everything will work out, Teef. He'll come back…he always does."

_Knock knock knock. _"Tifa, can we come in?" I jump at the sound of Marlene's voice at the door.

"Uh yeah, sure kids. Come on in." I pick up my dirty clothes and place them in the hamper as Marlene walks in, a piece of paper in hand, followed by Denzel carrying a tray of food.

"We heard you get in the shower and thought you might want some breakfast. We have been up for a while so we already ate." Denzel walks forward, ready to hand me the tray.

"You should lay back down! That way it's like breakfast in bed!" Marlene tugs my arm toward the bed and once I am comfortably propped on my pillows Denzel sits the tray across my lap.

"It's just cereal. Marlene wanted pancakes but I didn't think we should use the stove without you or Cl-." He looks down at his feet obviously afraid that mentioning Cloud will upset me.

"Thank you Denzel. That was very responsible of you." I smile and place my hand on his shoulder so he will look up at me. When our eyes meet he returns my smile. "And thank you, Miss Marlene. What is that in your hand? Did you draw me a picture?"

"Yes!" She walks to my side and hands me the paper. "See, that's you and me and Denzel. And then that's Cloud, of course." I smile at her interpretation of Cloud. Apparently in her mind Cloud _is _a chocobo…in a black uniform with a very large smile.

"And who is this?" It looks like a man, also wearing a black uniform, with his hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! That's Zack. The other day Cloud told me that he never goes anywhere without him so I put him in the picture." My breath catches in my chest and I can feel tears coming to my eyes. I blink rapidly to keep them away.

"Is that so? Well, that is very nice. Thank you, Marlene. I love it!" Suddenly Marlene looks at Denzel so I shift my eyes to him as well. He is staring down at his feet again, twisting his hands.

"Come on, Denz, just tell her what Cloud told you."

"Denzel? What is it, honey?" He looks up at me with weary eyes.

"Well, I heard your fight with Cloud last night and I know you were upset about him saying Aerith's name that night in his sleep. Marlene wasn't the only one who heard it though…I heard him say it too. I…" He stops and looks back down at his feet.

"You what? It's ok…go on." He looks back into my eyes.

"I was confused the next morning about why he had said her name so while I was with him doing deliveries…I asked him about it."

"You did? Well what did he say?" With this question his face becomes confused.

"I don't really understand what he meant but he said that he hadn't been himself in his dream. He said that there had been a time that he wasn't just Cloud but also Zack and because of that, he had dreamed about something that happened to him instead of himself. It didn't make any sense to me but I thought it might make sense to you…and maybe you wouldn't be mad at Cloud anymore."  
By the time he is done talking the tears that surfaced because of Marlene's picture are spilling down my cheeks. The sudden realization of the true meaning of Cloud's words that night is more than I can handle. "Oh. Oh my, yes Denzel, it definitely makes sense to me. Thank you for telling me." I smile at him and pat his shoulder as I wipe the tears from my face.

"So are you still mad at Cloud?" Marlene looks at me pleadingly, hoping that I will say no.

"Of course not, baby. This makes me very happy." My smile grows larger as her eyes light up.

"Oh good! I'll call and tell him that he can come back now!" She bounces on her toes and runs for the bedroom door.

"No, Marlene, don't call him. I'll take care of everything ok? You guys go downstairs and call Yuffie; ask her if she and Vincent would mind coming over to stay with you guys and run the bar for a while ok?"

"Ok! Come on Denzel!" She skips out the door and I can hear her feet running down the stairs.

Denzel turns to leave but stops before he reaches the door. "You are going to bring him back right, Tifa?"

"Yes, Denzel. I promise." He smiles before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Once I am alone, the information that had just been presented to me starts to sink in. Cloud had been dreaming as Zack. So he hadn't said Aerith's name, Zack had. So did that mean that he didn't love Aerith anymore after all? I pick up Marlene's drawing and look it over again. "Way to go, Tifa. Jump to conclusions and run him off." I sigh looking at the way Marlene had drawn our family. She had drawn huge smiles on our faces; even Cloud was wearing a grin. _'I want her to smile like she does when we are all together.'_

I think back to the day the Cloud and Denzel had been cured of Geostigma; it was the first time I could remember Cloud smiling since…since Aerith died. I didn't know what had made me touch him like that, the way I ran my hand up his arm was definitely out of character for the way the two of us usually interacted. More unusual though, was the fact that he had returned the touch.

The closeness of our bodies had almost been too much for me, not to mention the look in his eyes; they had been so passionate, so full of…love? My heart had started racing when he opened his mouth to speak. "Tifa, I…" My heart had stopped dead in my chest anticipating his confession but that was all he had managed to get out before Barrett interrupted him. I could have _killed_ Barrett right then, easily.

I could tell the moment had passed but I just needed to make sure he was ok. He had been through so much. When I asked him if he was all right, his eyes had recaptured that same passion again; they seemed to completely consume me for several moments and before finally…he smiled and wrapped me in his arms. "Yeah I am. _We_ are. Everything's all right. Let's go home."

In that moment, my world had been complete. I was in Cloud's arms and nothing could take that feeling away from me. I want that feeling again; I want that feeling forever. I want Cloud Strife to hold me in his arms everyday for the rest of my life.

He does love me. I know he does. That look in his eyes told me more than any words ever could. He still had problems to work through but so did I. We had each other for support, though. _We can make this work_! "Well, Tifa, now it's up to you to go get him back!"

I set the tray aside and exit my room once more, this time going just down the hall to Cloud's office. The door is cracked so I decide I won't be invading his privacy by entering. I open the door and step inside, looking around at the changes he had made since I was last here. Last month when I had entered Cloud's office to answer the call from a certain red-headed Turk, the room had been fairly un-kept; his desk had been cluttered with papers and books on Geostigma and files from his delivery service had been piled wherever there was room. Other than the desk, his unused cot and an old filing cabinet, the room had been empty.

Now, however, it looks as if someone actually lives here. The desk is well organized, thanks to Marlene. Cloud had enlisted her help when he returned, clearing off the desk and throwing out old files. His cot is unmade; pillow on the floor next to it just like it is every morning, thanks to his nightly escapades.

I smile to myself as I think of the first time I heard Cloud sleepwalk. I had come out of my room with my gloves on, ready for action at the sound of footsteps outside my door that first night he stayed with me all those years ago. I had found him in the hallway asking the wall sconce for directions. "Crazy lunatic." I chuckle and sigh, recalling the way he had blushed when I told him about the adventure the next morning.

I walk over to the cot and pick up the small wolf plushy lying at the foot of the bed. Denzel and Marlene had won it at the street fair last weekend and had given it to Cloud to remind him of Zack. Although neither of the kids had ever met him, they both knew how special he was to Cloud, and were well aware of the sacrifice Zack had made to protect him.

Suddenly I catch my reflection in Cloud's mirror on the closet door. I had dressed so quickly that I hadn't even paid attention to what I put on. I turn and look at myself fully in the mirror, smiling immediately when I recognize the shirt I am wearing. _**'Someone who loves me very much went to Gongaga and bought me this shirt!' **_

I laugh to myself, remembering Denzel's excitement when he had brought this shirt home to me. "Here Tifa! Cloud and I got you a shirt on our last delivery! Well Cloud paid for it…but I picked it out! Its from Gongaga where Cloud's friend Zack lives!"

"Liv_ed." _Cloudhad spat out the correction to Denzel's mistake almost rudely. I had noticed Cloud wince at Zack's name and he left the bar quickly after that, driving away on Fenrir and not returning until the early morning hours. Later that day Cloud had told me that he had gone to Zack's grave and that he often went there when he was lonely, needed guidance or to let off steam.

Suddenly it hits me and I gasp. "He's with Zack! He has to be! But how the hell do I get there? It has to be a few hours away even on Fenrir…" Just then a number on Cloud's bulletin board catches my eye. "That's it!" I grab the phone and start dialing.


	5. Thank You

Authors Note: Ok here it is! Sorry it took me so long to get this one up but Cloud was making it very difficult to write this one. It's in Cloud's POV again. He is so stubborn sometimes! lol. It's finally up though so enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! They make me smile so much and make me want to continue with the story! Please review this one too!

It won't be long until chapter 6 is posted. I have it written already but I don't want to post too quickly together. The next one is in Tifa's POV and there is quite a surprise in store for you there :)

Be sure to check out the footnotes at the end of this chapter if you are confused...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FFVII blah blah...Saying that every time makes me sad! Nonetheless...ENJOY!

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Where is it that path? Has it always been this far out? This familiar drive seems to be taking a thousand times longer today than it ever has before, probably due to my eagerness to get back home. As I drive, the ache in my chest throbs, reminding me of the ache I had felt when I awoke from my dream that night, the dream that had started all of this. As soon as my mind starts to wander, I suddenly see it; just ahead, on a short ledge along the rocks, I see the last remaining physical evidence of the bravest man I ever knew. I rev Fenrir again and nearly fly over the last remaining distance between the old buster sword and me.

I skid to a halt and kill the engine, squinting to see. I dismount Fenrir slowly, listening intently for a sign that he is there. As the dust from my arrival settles, I walk toward the place where the large sword marks the exact location my friend had fallen. I approach it carefully, examining the damage time and nature have caused. I run my gloved fingers over the dirt, wiping a small bit clean. Keeping one hand on the sword, I kneel down on one knee next to it, my other hand forming a tight fist on my thigh. "Come on, Zack, I could really use some help here…I've really gotten myself into a pickle this time."

_THUNK! _As the large rock that just flew into the back of my head comes to a stop on the ground next to me,my eyes widen and my head snaps up. My hand reflexively reaches for my sword. I whip around, sword drawn and meet cheerful mako eyes and a mischievous chuckle.

"Damn it, Zack. You scared the hell out of me!" I lower my sword and rub the back of my head while slowly making my way to where the dark haired man stands. His cheerful laugh makes my heart warm.

"I did? Great!" He extends his hand grabbing mine in his tight grasp before pulling me in for a hug. "Where ya been? It's been almost two weeks since you have come to see me; I was beginning to think you forgot all about me!" He smiles widely and I can't help but return his with one of my own but even I can tell that mine doesn't reach my eyes.

"Of course I didn't forget you, I mean, I made a promise right…never forget…" My smile slowly fades and I turn slowly, kicking the dirt underfoot as I go.

"Uuuuhhh…ok, mood-killer, spill. What happened?" He places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a slight tug so I turn to face him.

"Nothing really…I mean, hasn't Aerith told you yet?" I look down at my feet, not sure of how my friend will react to my earlier meeting with the love of his life, especially if I had upset her after all.

"Well yeah, she might have mentioned that you went by the church. She didn't really say much except that I didn't have to try so hard to keep your ass alive anymore."

My eyes widen in shock. "What? Why would she say that? I hurt her feelings so bad that she wants me dead?"  
"You really are something, kid. Of course she doesn't want you dead! I just mean, well it was always kind of a joke between us. Aerith asked once me why I want you to stay alive and well so badly and my response was something like 'because he's so good lookin'! I can't have that kind of guy lurkin' in the lifestream waiting to steal you away from me.'"

He laughs lightly and ruffles my hair. I laugh too but my heart sinks a bit hearing his response, knowing that he probably really means those words even though he tried to make it seem like a joke. Zack would never admit that he was jealous of anyone; it would detract from his egotistic demeanor. Come to think of it, he probably wouldn't even recognize what jealousy felt like if it came up and bit him on the ass. "So she didn't tell you why I was there or what we talked about?"

His smile fades and his brow furrows as he thinks through his answer, eyes staring off at nothing in particular. "No, not specifically. She did tell me that she wasn't going to fight the lifestream anymore (1). She said things are fine here without her now so she's just going to join it peacefully. I kinda thought that was weird now that you mention it. Why? What happened, Cloud?" His eyes lift and meet with mine again, this time with a touch of worry in them.

I sigh and run my gloved hand through my blond spikes. I walk to the edge of the cliff and sit with my feet dangling over the ledge. Zack follows my lead and does the same. "Well, I had a fight with Tifa…a pretty big one this time. I think I really screwed up major. In short, she said that she doesn't care about me anymore." He places a hand on my shoulder in silent apology. "It all started because I had a dream the other night about Aerith," I notice Zack's other hand tighten on his thigh, a sure sign of the jealousy I had feared. "I guess I said her name in my sleep and Marlene heard it. Damn sleep talking…thing was—"

"You're never going let her go are you, Cloud? She's dead, man! At some point you need to wake up and smell the corpse! Let her go…Tifa loves you. You can't keep holding on to something that's gone." He stares off into the distance toward Midgar as he speaks, his face crumpled with a tinge of anger he rarely shows.

"I know that now. That's actually why I went to talk to her. I went to say goodbye. I have finally realized that I love Tifa and I want to be with her but I knew that as long as Aerith was in my heart, there wasn't enough room for Tifa too. I did a lot of thinking, especially after that dream;" I breathe in deeply and think through my words carefully. "in the dream I was _you. _I dreamed about the time we were in Banora Village, when you got that last letter from Aerith. I still find myself dreaming of some of the memories you shared with me from time to time. I get caught in the emotions you would have been feeling and lose all track of myself. After that dream, it made me start to think about my love for Aerith. I realized that I never really loved her. I must have remembered your stories of her; I knew that you loved her, and since I thought I was you, I loved her too."

"Hmmm." His face is smooth and his eyes thoughtful. Suddenly he cracks into a grin and pushes my arm jokingly. "That's really messed up, Spike. You know, I never understood why you didn't make it to SOLDIER. You were strong, and fought well but, damn, now I know! They kept you out of SOLDIER because you were crazy! HA! Your psych eval came back showing you were _nuts!_" He claps me on the back as he lifts himself from the ground. His laugh is light again and his face cheerful but when I look back at him after I stand and brush myself off, his face is somber again.

"What's wrong Zack?" I walk forward, stopping a short distance behind him.

"Have you ever wondered why I'm not at the church with Aerith?" He turns to look at me, his eyes sad. "I mean, wouldn't you think we should be together now? After she entered the lifestream, I could feel her presence. I frantically searched through the sea of souls, looking for _her. _I thought that everything would pick up right where we left off. I thought we would be happy; I thought we would be together in death, in love. But do you know what happened when I found her?" I shake my head, afraid of where the conversation is leading. "She told me she had met Cloud. She had fallen in love with Cloud. She had to save _Cloud."_

When he says my name the last time, it sounds almost bitter. I feel my heart start to tighten; he _was _jealous of me, but not only that, he was _hurt _because of me_._ To think that Aerith had really said those things to him made me sad. He turns so that I can't see his face."She couldn't love me anymore. I wasn't as special as you." (2) He looks down at the ground and kicks the dirt childishly. "I guess you were better at being me than I was, huh…"

I pause for a moment and think about Aerith's actions at the church. She had been the one to bring Zack up, she said that part of her always knew I didn't love her, she made analogies about ripples bouncing back and colliding. "Zack, that's just it though. I was _you. _She fell in love with me because _I was you! _I grab his shoulders and shake him gently, as if willing him to believe me. "I don't think she really understood it then but I think she gets it now. I think she realizes she screwed up. I think she wants to be with you Zack. Otherwise she would have stayed at the church, away from you. But she didn't; she went back to the lifestream and I think…" I pause and take a deep breath, afraid to say my next words, not wanting the pain to come. " and I think you should too."

With this last sentence his eyes meet with mine and I see a small flicker of light reappear within them. "You really think so?"

I had been right. The pain was strong and it was real. I felt like crying. I take another deep breath, fighting the breakdown. I clap him on the shoulder. "I really do, Zack. I mean, come on. What girl in their right mind would choose me over you anyway? I'm crazy, remember?" I smile and give a small chuckle. When his eyes meet mine again, I notice tears gathered along his lower lashes too, waiting to fall. He quickly wipes them away before they have a chance and laughs quietly.

"Thank you, Spike. You're a good kid, ya know? Best friend a guy could ask for. You were one hell of a living legacy too. You were a bit rough around the edges at times but I wish I could have amounted to half the man you are, Cloud. You make me proud, man. You make me so damn proud!" I am suddenly caught in his vice like grip, his arm around my neck holding me in a headlock while the other fist gives me a noogie. He releases me for a second and then traps me in a tight hug. "I love you, man."

I hug him back tighter, afraid to let go. " I love you too, Zack. Thanks for everything." He releases me from the hug but his hands come to rest on my shoulders, holding me at arms distance; his eyes bore into mine with intensity. Looking into them, my breath catches in my throat.

"No, thank you! Now listen. You completed the mission I assigned you; you lived out the rest of my life for me. You kept my honor and my dreams alive. You kept your promise to _me_. Now it's time for you to keep _another_ promise, one that's much more important. Go be _her_ hero, Cloud; go save Tifa. Go live _your _life now. It's as simple as that. Stop worrying about the 'what ifs' and the 'could have beens' and go get your girl!" He spins me around away from him and nudges my backend with his boot.

My breath catches in my throat and my heart pounds as I start to think. _This is it. This is goodbye. This is so much harder that it was with Aerith…It's like I am losing an actual part of me. _Zack had made me who I am today. He had sacrificed his life to save me. He had given me the courage to be a man and save the planet and now I have to say goodbye. I have to let him be happy too. He deserves it more than anyone.

"Oh, Friend! Do me one last favor will ya?" He pulls his buster sword out of the ground and tosses it me. I turn just in time to catch it in my hand. "Take my sword to her church ok? It's high time my ass finally makes it there. Nice catch by the way. I remember the first time I handed you that thing here you couldn't even lift if off the ground." (3)

He winks and gives me a playful salute as he turns and walks toward the cliff. He looks over his shoulder and smiles that same old smile before stopping at the edge and disappearing.

-__________________________________________________________________________________________

FOOTNOTES!

Ok so I feel like I need to explain a few things from this chapter because unless you have read some of the extra things released, then you won't really understand. All of this stuff made sense and fit together perfectly in my head, but unless you share my exact same views (which is unlikely) then you probably won't understand my logic so I have it explained here 

In _Final Fantasy VII: Ultimania Omega, _there is a short story named 'The Maiden Who Travels the Planet.' I suggest reading it and 'On the Way to a Smile' if you haven't already done so. In it, Aerith's time in the lifestream, following her death, is documented. She states that she is determined to keep her will, soul and her memories and find a way to communicate with those people still alive that she cares about, mainly Cloud. In 'The Maiden' she is never able to achieve talking to Cloud however, I think later she masters the skill. Obviously, in my opinion, she succeeds since she is able to appear in Advent Children. She is also able to teach Zack to do it as well. I personally do not believe it was simply 'a figment of Cloud's imagination.' Aerith and Zack found a way to fight the lifestream in order to stay with the ones they love on the planet. In _my story_, they continue to communicate with Cloud in this manner when he needs them. When Aerith realizes that Cloud is ready to let go of her, she decides it is time to stop fighting, and finally be completely consumed by the lifestream.

Here Zack is referring again to 'The Maiden' story referenced above. Aerith feels that her love for Cloud is stronger and more real than her love for Zack was. She tells Zack this when she encounters him in the lifestream. She says that maybe given time, her love for him could grow stronger than her love for Cloud, but at present, she must stay true to Cloud and save him. I was very upset by this part of the story since I am an adamant Cloud/Tifa and Zack/Aerith shipper. So, I decided to fix it! In my opinion, she really loved Zack more; she had just become attached to Cloud because he was so much like Zack. So after he discussion with Cloud about his feelings, she is able to let go of that attachment and return to the lifestream to be with Zack. Haha! I am very pleased with the way it all fit together nicely.

If you would like to read 'The Maiden who Travels the Planet' and 'On the Way to a Smile' in English, I found a rough but understandable translation here: .uk/ff7novels/

If you haven't seen Advent Children Complete, WATCH IT! For the love of everything FFVII, WATCH IT! Soooo amazing! Anyway…If you watch FFVII:ACC You will notice that Aerith and Zack leaving the church is not the last scene like in the original version. After that, there is a scene where you see flowers growing on the cliff where Zack died and you hear Denzel ask Cloud if it is a grave. Cloud's response makes me cry every time so you will have to watch it to hear it for yourself! Then it cuts to a shot of Zack's buster sword, all polished and shiny at Aerith's church. Awwww  This scene is said to have taken place AFTER Dirge of Cerberus however, for my purposes, I feel that the part that happens after DoC is Cloud taking Denzel to the cliff where the flowers are in bloom already. I think that Cloud planted the flowers and moved the sword before that…like in my story  now watch it: .com/watch?v=t8vJk-6z1mc


	6. Curve Ball

Ok guys. I am sooooo sorry it has been so long since my last update! I feel horrible about it. Long story short I have been working non stop between school and my job and on top of all that, my dad is being a real pain and causing some problems for my mom and I. But all is well I guess...I'm glad I'm such a big girl lol. So anyway, I finally finished chapter 6 in a way that I think I like it. Its still not quite what I had in mind but it works. Enjoy :) and as always comments are very much appreciated!

Disclaimer: i still don't own the characters...much to my dismay.

* * *

The creak of the front door opening catches me a little off guard. I hadn't expected her to get here so quickly, but then again I had no idea where she had actually been when the kids called her; apparently she had been fairly close. I continue cleaning the last few dishes from the breakfast the kids had made. They had made quite the mess, but they had just been trying to help. I hear the door close and Marlene streaks through the kitchen past me, squealing with joy as I rinse a glass.

"Yuffie! You got here so fast!" Marlene's voice gives her excitement away instantly.

"Hey you little runt! Happy to see me?" Marlene and the excitable ninja had grown close over the last month. With Yuffie spending all of her time in Midgar and Edge, helping to repair the damage and heal the wounded, she has able to spend a lot of time with us at the bar. Whenever she has free time and stops by for dinner or a quick break, Marlene will ask Yuffie to join her and her stuffed animals for a cup of tea or a game of Candy Land. The fact that Yuffie has the maturity of a 6 year old at times _does_ come in handy, contrary to Cloud's belief that it's 'just plain annoying'.

The door opens and closes again as I finish the last plate and dry my hands. "Good Morning, Marlene." I _really _hadn't been expecting Vincent to arrive so quickly; last I checked he was living in Kalm and while his visits to Edge had become very frequent, he usually tends to only come to town on Thursdays when the bar is closed. Then again, I suspect that even someone as calm and collected as he gets antsy when it comes to leaving Yuffie in charge of anything for very long, especially anything that might involve a stove. I imagine he had dropped whatever he had been doing to get here as quickly as possible.

"And Vincent! How nice to see you again! Come in, come in!" Marlene's tone turns serious and mature as she talks to him. I exit the kitchen just in time to see Marlene curtsy politely before pulling Vincent's right arm toward the bar, a look of shock on his face. I laugh to myself quietly as he sits down and Marlene thrusts a coloring book and crayons in his hands. Just before she can begin rambling a mile a minute, the cloaked man smiles mischievously and pokes her side, sending her into a fit of giggles.

My heart warms inside my chest as I witness the brief playful exchange. It seems so strange to see the self-proclaimed 'monster' acting so carefree. Maybe it due to his more frequent visits with us, or the general calm that was set after Sephiroth's most recent defeat, or maybe it was something else entirely. Whatever the cause is, even Vincent is caught smiling occasionally these days. Despite her initial fears, Marlene had grown quite comfortable with the man she had referred to as 'really creepy' when she first met him. It seems that Vincent had also developed a soft spot for her; of course, to me it seems impossible not to fall in love with Marlene.

When I glance away from the bar, Yuffie is still standing at the doorway, seeming a little put off about being left out of the fun. I walk to her side and wrap my arm around her shoulder, quietly laughing at the pout forming on her face and the stance she had taken: arms crossed, foot tapping. "Looks like you've been replaced." She scowls at me bitterly and I squeeze her shoulder before taking her hand. "Oh stop it. At least she's not scared of him anymore. I think it's kind of cute; besides, I really need to talk to you alone anyway. Let's go to the kitchen."

"Yeah well, I know I'm still her favorite. I mean, I bet _he _wont play dress up with her!" She sticks her tongue out at Vincent as we walk by. He looks up in time to see the gesture and immediately looks back down, seemingly unaffected by it. When I glance back at him just before I leave the room I see the tiniest hint of a chuckle and reddened cheeks hidden under his collar.

"Ok, Tifa. Spill. What the hell is going on? Do you realize that it's like the butt-crack of dawn? We haven't even been to sleep-" She stops abruptly as the kitchen door swings shut and her cheeks begin to flush with color. "I mean I haven't gotten to sleep all night…ya know, still trying to rebuild the city…yeah yeah, that's what I was doing!" She nods her head in a reassuring manner before crossing her arms firmly across her chest.

I raise one eyebrow as I catch her in what is obviously a lie. "Yuffie...what were you doing la—" But her slender finger darts to my lips before waving in protest.

"No no no. You first! Tell me what's going on! Besides, I told you, I was repairing the city and such... Now, what's all this about?" She folds her arms and taps her foot impatiently. I roll my eyes and pull her to the kitchen table. We sit across from one another and she folds her hands under her chin like a young girl waiting for a fairytale story to be read.

"Ok fine. Long story short, Cloud left again." She growls sets her hands on the table rather hard, obviously angry. "_But_ this time it was my fault. In short, it was all a misunderstanding that's why I need you here. I need you to watch Denzel and Marlene and run the bar while I go get him back."

She raises an eyebrow at me this time, apparently skeptical of my fault in the matter. "So you are trying to tell me that he left, but it was your fault, and you want me to take time out of my busy schedule so you can go beg his ass to come back? Hmph." She eyes me thoughtfully as stare at my hands, afraid she will say no. Suddenly she gasps and pulls me to my feet.

"Tifa! Oh wow! What the are you wearing?" She holds my arms away from my body, examining my shirt with a look of disgust on her face. "You can't go get him back in that! You have to look hot! We have _got_ to get you changed! Come on, come on. Don't fight me!" She grabs my arm and pulls me toward the stairs. I give in easily, knowing from experience that resistance is useless when it comes to her.

"I'll take that as a yes I guess!" I say to myself as I am dragged out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Vincent looks up curiously as Yuffie and I wiz past but simply nods and resumes the task of watching Marlene color while she talks a mile a minute.

Denzel passes us on the stairs and stops to stare at me with a look of confusion on his face. He opens his mouth to speak but Yuffie cuts him off. "Hey kid! No time to stop and chat, I'm too busy trying to make your mom look sexy. I know I know… I have a big job ahead of me. Vincent's downstairs with Marlene if you want to join them! Ok gotta run!" Yuffie yanks my arm again and I shoot Denzel a look of apology and a reassuring smile as I am pulled around the corner and into my room.

Yuffie drops my arm and shuts the door behind me; immediately she begins sorting though my closet. "Tifa, you are hopeless! Everything is so BLAH; black and white and the occasional tan. It's no wonder why the man hasn't made a move!" She pulls out a couple items and lays them on the bed. "Well I guess these will have to suffice. Try them on, I'll just have to make it work."

I roll my eyes and remove my shirt, replacing it with the black camisole she hands me followed by the white lace shrug she threw on the bed. She hands me a pair of dark jeans as I shimmy out of my shorts. "I don't know why I have to do this Yuffie. It's just Cloud! He sees me everyday looking far worse than this." I hold my arms out after fastening the jeans and show her the finished product. She eyes me for a moment before turning back to the closet and rummaging in my shoes.

As, she is digging around, I finally have a chance to get a proper look at her and notice that she isn't in her usual attire either. Yuffie is usually all about bare legs, bare midriff and anything that shows a lot of skin. This morning, however, she is sporting a short orange halter dress with a brown cardigan and a pair of brown leggings with orange flats. "Speaking of looking nice, it's awfully early for you to be looking so spiffy. Why are you all dolled up?"

Suddenly she reemerges from the closet and holds out a pair of black, high heeled, pointy toed, knee high deathtraps, ignoring my question completely. My eyes grow wide as I stare at them in horror. "Oh no! I'm not wearing those things! I haven't walked in heels since I was…I can't even remember the last time!" I begin to back away slowly as her bottom lip puckers out.

"But Tifa, please! I bought these for you almost a year ago! Don't you know it's rude to let a present go to waste? I mean look; they still have the tags on them! How horrible!" She walks toward me slowly, still pouting, until I feel the wall behind me.

"Fine. I surrender. I'll wear them! IF you tell me why you are so dressed up! " I take them from her hand and she smiles widely before bounding back to the bed and sitting on the edge. I follow her, reluctantly unzipping one of the boots.

As I sit next to her on the edge of the bed, I notice something shiny around her neck. "Where'd you get that necklace Yuff? Is it new?" As my hand reaches to touch the gem her own hand flies to her neck, closing around the charm.

"Oh this old thing? Its just a little materia I had lying around, ya know, the usual." I look at her with shock and disbelief as she pulls away from me still concealing it. She stands from the bed and walks to the window with a look of mild disinterest on her face that is proven false by the presence of red color rushing to her cheeks.

"Yuffie! I swear I will change back into those rags if you don't tell me what is going on. Worse, I'll never speak to you again!" I toss the boots and turn my nose up as I put my hand on my hip in a snooty manner.

"Fine! Well, the truth is, I've been spending a lot of time with Vincent recently. And its not just because we are restoring the city together. I guess I've always had a slight crush on him, I mean how could I not have a thing for something so tall, dark, and _incredibly_ handsome. Not to mention how skilled he is…and I'm not just talking about the gun." She winks at me suggestively and my hand flies to my mouth as I gasp in surprise.

"I'm kidding! But you should really see him without all of his get up on…actually I take that back. I don't want you to see that! You might ditch Spiky and try to steal him…" I clear my voice and motion her with my hand, urging her to get on with the important parts.

"Oh yeah sorry. So he took me out last night to that new restaurant on the other end of Edge. It was a really nice place, hence the getup." She motions her clothing. "He gave me this necklace as a 'token of his affection'. He's so forward and mono-emotional, but I guess it balances me out! We spent the rest of the night wondering around town, remembering and laughing at some of our glory days in this old city. That's the good news. The bad news is…" Her hands and eyes both come to rest on her stomach and my heart stops.

"Oh my God, Yuffie, you're pregnant?! I can't believe this! What are you going to—" She throws her hand over my mouth to cut me off.

"No I'm not pregnant! I was kidding dummy! Seriously you shouldn't be so gullable or quick to jump to conclusions! Haven't you learned anything? There is no bad news! It's all perfectly wonderful amazing news! I mean obviously!" She uncovers my mouth and I launch myself off of the bed and trap her in a hug.

"Congratulations! To think…you and _Vincent_. I mean wow! So you guys are officially dating now or what?

She giggles and walks to the vanity where she rummages through my pathetic make up collection. "Yeah I guess so. It's kinda crazy!"

"Wow, Yuff, crazy doesn't quite express it! This is quite the curve ball! I still can't believe you guys didn't tell me this was all happening. I guess we have all been able to tell you were attracted to him a little but wow!" My face is smiling but on the inside I still feel hurt that she hadn't told me sooner. I mean, as her best friend, I thought I had the right to know before now. But then again, it is Yuffie. Neither her nor Vincent follows _any_ of the rules of normal life. Come to think of it, none of us really do.

On top of feeling sort of left out, I also feel a tinge of jealousy. Cloud and I have known each other since we were kids and have lived together for quite some time and yet I can't even get him to acknowledge that he actually _likes_ me, much less make a move to officially make me his girlfriend. I try to refocus on the task at hand before my bummed mood shows through. I pick up and finish unzipping the boots and stick my feet inside.

As she looks through my things, her excitement seems to calm down. "It is pretty shocking. It's funny. You know, I always pictured Vincent was a steel vault that no one could get into. I think that's what drew me to him. I was determined to break into him and get the treasure inside. I worked at picking that lock for a long time and there were a lot of times I almost gave up, thinking it was impossible." She turns to look at me with a certain unmistakable sparkle in her eye. She smiles widely and strikes her famous victory pose. "But I finally did it. The great ninja, Yuffie Kisagri, finally stole his heart."

We both laugh and Yuffie peeks at me in the mirror as I struggle with my left foot. "Be sure you tuck the jeans in! It's much sexier that way." I finally pull the boots on and grumble as I try to zip them while keeping my pant leg inside. "You know Tifa, you should really try being more girly on occasion. What are you gonna do on your wedding day? Insist on wearing over-alls?" She laughs to herself but my breath catches in my throat._ My wedding day._ I hadn't even really thought that far ahead but the words sound so nice they lift my mood a bit. I smile widely as I stand and try to walk to Yuffie, concentrating on keeping my balance.

"Ok you, I'm going to go easy on you make up wise. Chocobo-brains probably won't even recognize you if I make you up too much. Damn nitwit." She picks up a shimmery case of pearl eye shadow and loads a brush with the iridescent powder. After sweeping a trace over each eyelid, she lines my lashes with black liner and finishes off with a few coats of black mascara. "There that should do it! What do you think?"

I look at myself in the mirror and giggle quietly. As much as I hate to admit it, Yuffie is good at this sort of thing. She had successfully managed to make even _me _look sophisticated. I sigh and roll my eyes in mock displeasure. "Yeah yeah, I guess it'll work…" I grin at her pull her in for a hug. "What would I do without you?"

"Well you would have gone to see Cloud wearing a tourist shirt from Gongaga, that's for damn sure!" She squeezes my shoulders and then releases me, heading for the door. "Now, how are you going about this anyway? All little butt said was that you were going to go get Cloud and bring him back, but where is he any--" Her volume rises with each word as she tries to compete with a very loud humming noise combined with the sound of gusting wind. "What the hell is that noise?" The walls of the room start to vibrate as we walk to the window. I look outside to see a swirl of trash and debris flying through the air just as a large helicopter sets down in the road out front.

"Looks like Reno's here!" I grab Yuffie's hand, breaking her awed gaze at the machine as I pull her toward the door.

"What is _he _doing here?" She stops in the middle of the hall and puts a hand on her hip. Her face is bewildered and confused.  
"_He's _my ride, obviously. I mean how else do you expect me to get all the way out to Zack's grave?" She looks at me, face unchanging, feet unmoving.

"I am so lost right now…" I pull her arm again, forcing her to walk toward the door.

"Never mind the details for now. You just get downstairs and help your _boyfriend _run my bar, ok? I have to get going before I am too late." With one last roll of her eyes and an exasperated sigh, she reluctantly heads for the stairs with me at her heels.

* * *

So there it is :) The next chapter is in the works. I have chapter 8 done already but I have to come up with something to put in between 8 and 6...can't quite decide what it should be...It needs to be a telling of what happens from the time Reno shows up at the bar to the time when Cloud pulls up and finds him there. Mind you, Reno is a womanizer...and Tifa is looking pretty darn hot lol. any suggestions?

Btw! I got to go to Chicago this weekend to see the Distant Worlds: Final Fantasy Orchestra show. Nobuo Uematsu and Arnie Roth were there in the flesh! they played Aerith's theme, the Main theme, the Victory theme and last but not least One Winged Angel! It was the most amazing thing EVER! Nobuo Uematsu is a genius and my hero. His music has inspired so much in my life. He is a great man!


End file.
